


Taming A Lone Wolf

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Back when Robert came to Winterfell, Breaking A Boy Down, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Puppy Play Non Con, Ramsay is his own warning, collaring, flaying, this won't be easy, this won't be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jon ever became a Lord Commander, when he was just a lonely teen boy, lost and longing for acceptance. There was a night, a celebration and the King was in Winterfell. Jon was not invited of course, Cat saw to that. After speaking to Tyrion, Jon decides to leave and take his angst into the woods. He had no idea that his fate was right there waiting for him. So much for Lord Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highborn Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychoticmidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/gifts).



Jon should have at least brought Ghost but he was too upset to think. He just wanted to be far enough to not hear the laughter, not hear the music. All the wonderful sounds that make him have trouble swallowing. He was too old to cry dammit, so he marches further into the dark woods, blinking fast. The further he gets the less he wishes to cry. This is a good thing and Jon walks to the small pool he knows is ahead. Kneeling on soft moss, Jon washes his face in the cool cleansing water, calming down. It was expected, it was always this way and Jon knows nothing can change it. Stupid to be this upset, by for some reason, it smarted worse as he got older,not less. 

If only he could leave now and become part of the Night Watch. He has dreamed of it, dreamed of the Wall and having a new life. Perhaps becoming a brother will give him the family he always wanted. Father had wanted him to stay home a little longer, even though he could tell how bad it was getting. He would counsel Jon that he was only a wolf pup still, to give himself another year to grow on. Now that has changed he hopes, he has asked his uncle to beg his father. Wondering how he really felt about leaving so quickly, Jon hear something. Looking up fast, Jon saw another boy, standing nearly over him. With a charming grin and a small torch in his hand, the stranger spoke softly. "You must be Jon Snow." 

Standing up fast, Jon stammered, "How do you know me, who are you?" Taking a step back from Jon and still smiling, he responded. "I know who you are because my father mentioned I wasn't the only bastard not invited. I am Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton's bastard." Those eyes suddenly became angry and his voice froze over those words. "He let me come here acting as his squire but I must wait outside. Wait with the other men for the cheaper wine and leftover meat to come outside for us to enjoy. Like we were hounds...no, wait, the hounds get to eat inside, don't they?" At that, Jon grinned in spite of himself, agreeing. "Yeah, the dogs are eating inside, yet here we are. Sorry I was suspicious." Jon muttered. "Can't be too careful these days. I understand." Ramsay said disarmingly.

"Mind if I sit with you, rather than the servants and horses?" He asked and Jon almost gave a glimpse of a smile. "Might as well, it's a long night for the bastards." He tried to quip back and Ramsay gave enough of smile for them both. And for just a while, Jon felt lighter, he had someone who seemed to understand. Ramsay had encouraged Jon to talk and seemed genuinely interested in him. Jon spoke of his feelings of loneliness, how Cat was so cold, how he felt unwanted, unnoticed. Ramsay made supportive comments and even petted Jon on the knee. So wrapped up in the telling of his woes, Jon didn't notice Ramsay inching closer. He was unaware of how the face has begun to change. It wasn't until he heard someone moving around them, that Jon stopped speaking. "Don't worry about it, Jon. It's just my boys, they get impatient sometimes. To be honest, I was having trouble staying awake myself. The baiting is one of my favorite parts but I don't think I could've held on much longer. You do love to go on about your sad, sad pathetic problems, don't you?"

Jon stared at Ramsay in confusion and growing indignation. The face has turned from kind to cruel, sadism gleamed in those eyes. The encouraging smile was now a cutting smirk and the words were cruder. "You poor bastard. Having to have to live in a home of privilege, wearing the same noble clothing, eating their noble food, learning how to be noble. Learning how to read, write and swordplay from the best. Right next to these highborn lords and ladies as if you had the right to. You never met your mother? How sad. I knew mine. She was raped by my father as she told me over and over. A bitch who couldn't hurt her Lord so she hurt his son. And when I started to hurt her back, she tossed me to Roose, like a damned dog. Like I wasn't a human that deserved better than to be swapped away. Everything I have earned from my cold father I earned through pain and humility. We are not equal, we are not the same. Tonight, you are not the bastard Jon Snow, I am not Ramsay Snow. Here is the game. It is a hunt. I am the predator, you are the prey. So run for me."

Jon stared in horror as the other boys slowly came forward grinning. He stood up and then watched as Ramsay began to fit an arrow to a bow. "You can't do this. I am the son of Ned Stark, my father will kill your entire family if you kill me." The largest man in the group laughed and rumbled out, "Who cares if a bastard turns up dead?" Ramsay shot him a warning look and said, "Go easy with your jokes, Damon. The wrong person may take offense." The large man lowered his eyes even though he was three times Ramsay's size. Aiming carefully with his arrow at Jon, Ramsay said, "Don't worry, Jon. I am not killing you. I am hunting you and then taming you. I always wanted a dog. I shall own a wolf instead. Or maybe you'll escape, get away to your daddy in time. Run and lets find out." A whiz then Jon felt burning pain in his right thigh. An arrow had grazed him and Ramsay was setting up another. He turned and ran.


	2. No Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and his companions hunt Jon. Then they let him know their intentions. Jon doesn't take it well.

Jon ran as fast as he could, he knew these woods better than these men would. Better then the sadistic boy that suddenly has turned his world mad. No matter how hard he tried, Jon couldn't turn towards his home. They cut him off every time, arrows narrowly missing him, blows from nowhere that knock him down. The largest one had a damned whip and used it to make Jon get to his feet and keep running. Anytime he slowed too much, any time he panted and would stop, Ramsay would appear. "Aww..Jon, so disappointing. I thought you were a strong young lord, not so much after all, eh? Come on, run for me wolf. You will learn that boring me is a very bad idea. Run and I will go easier on you afterwards. Tell you what, Jon." Ramsay titled his head and gave a fake sympathetic look. "I can make this a little easier for you. I..I don't mean to be rude, but I think you might be a little touched in the head. You are certainly very slow at understanding simple directions. You know, like RUN. So I am going to help you out." 

Ramsay put his hands behind him, clasped together and looked at Jon pityingly. When he spoke again his voice sounded like he was trying to make Hodor understand a difficult command. Jon stood away from the tree he was leaning on and felt hot anger pour through his aching body. "Jon, listen to my words. Can you listen? Good boy! I can see that you are listening now. Standing nice and straight too. Great job, Jon. Now...here is the very important thing. If you don't run until you are taken down, I am going to flay three of your fingers. Do you know what flaying is, Jon? It is a very big ouch. A very bad pain that I really love to see. So, do you wish to run or be flayed? I will give you to the count of three to decide, Jon." By the time Ramsay said two, Jon was flying away through the woods. Hooting in excitement, they gave chase, driving Jon far from home. He just couldn't run anymore, Jon could barely breathe. Keep moving, keep moving, that bastards face was honest, he would flay Jon.

It was almost a mercy when he was brought down. An arrow lodged in arm, one in his leg, dragging himself along, a whip was merciless, it came from nowhere and seemed to follow him. Jon kept moving regardless, crawling now, his mouth drawn into a snarl of concentration. A hard kick to his side knocked Jon over and he still tried. Rolling to his knees and hands, in spite of the kicking, the whip and kept trying to go forward. An obstacle, Jon tried to go around it but it got in the way again. A pair of boots and Jon tried to focus on them, understand why they are blocking him. It is important that he keeps moving. In his terror and hyper-focus, Jon tries to explain this to the boots. "Please, I must run...I have to keep running." He rasped out, trying to dodge the boots. The kicking and whipping has stopped but Jon barely registers this. Then a voice, his brain knows it, tries to place it in the broken puzzle of his thoughts. Ramsay. The boy who lies, who hunts. It is him and Jon is caught. Looking up fast, trying to scramble backwards, he yelps out, "Don't flay me! I can run! Let me stand back up and run for you. Don't flay me. Please."

The three laugh above the cringing, sweating, trembling mess that is Jon. "Poor wolf. Have you had a rough time of it? Its okay, you are caught. What a terrible hunt you are, Jon. We shall work on that. I won't flay you, though, you really tried. Maybe your mother wasn't from the North, Jon. Your father is such a strong man...so is Robb and that arrogant fuck they foster, he is a fierce fighter too. What happened with you?" Jon snarled and stared up full of pride and the arrogance they all accuse Theon of. "You got me alone without any weapons. Not exactly fair, Ramsay. If I had my sword or my direwolf with me, this hunt would never have been me as the prey." "I am shaking in my boots at the mere thought, Jon." Ramsay kicked his new pet in the face, watching as Jon's nose broke. "Oh, sorry, wolf. You are so pretty too. That is a bad break, don't worry, Skinner is good at fixing bones straight." Spouting blood, Jon tried to gurgle out, "Don't touch me!"  They all had another good laugh and Damon easily pinned Jon down while Skinner painfully snapped his nose right.

For his efforts, Skinner got several bite marks and was ready to pound the boy's nose into dust. He announced that as he pulled his fist back and a single word from Ramsay stopped it. That two grown men, fierce ones like these obey a boy about Jon's age is terrifying. How does he command that kind of power? Has he hurt and scared them like he is doing to Jon? There has to be a way to speak with this crazed boy. "Ramsay...please, you had your fun. You won the hunt. Let me go home now. Think this through. Please. This will not help you with your father." Before Jon could continue, Ramsay punched him. Hard enough that Jon spit two teeth upon the ground. He would have been flat on his back if Damon weren't still holding him. Then the large man let go and Jon fell to the dirt.  When he stopped feeling so dizzy, Jon looked and saw three sets of boots circling him. "Jon..Jon..I despair of you, I thought you trained and educated with the Starks? You can't even understand such simple things. I can be patient, we can have hope. You are just a very slow learner and we can help that."

"I..I don't understand." Jon said numbly, cringing as he spoke, waiting to be kicked. Ramsay bent down now and Jon flinched. This seemed to make Ramsay thrilled and his voice was mocking but not angry. "I am glad you admit it. No hurting for good words. Now....let's try to help you understand. You are not going home to Winterfell, Jon. You won't be living there anymore. They don't want you anyway. You are not going to be Lord Jon Snow anymore. You are going to be my pet. My very own little wolf cub. Are you hearing me, Jon? Can you let me know if you understand any of this?" The tone was of speaking to Hodor again. Filling with black panic and fury, Jon lashed out. He tried to punch Ramsay's smirking face which moved out of reach and a hard kick knocked Jon down. "Bad wolf! Trying to hurt your master is very bad! You have to be punished for that, Jon." Ramsay looked over at the boys and asked, "What to do to my little wolf? How can we get him to understand he is owned now? How can we make sure he understands to never try and attack his master?"

Both Damon and Skinner began to smirk and offer different ideas. Each sounded worse than the last and Jon tried to inch away. Ramsay didn't even look down at Jon when he spoke. "Pet, if you move any further away, I promise to flay one whole leg. I will let you choose which one." Jon froze and then inched back to where he had fallen. "Please, Ramsay, don't do this to me. Listen, I will never tell, I swear it. Just let me go." Jon's words had no effect at all and when he tried to touch Ramsay's leg, he was brutally kicked. "You don't have permission to touch me." Ramsay's voice was hot lava, it was freezing ice and his eyes had deadly daggers. Jon found himself cringing down like an animal in danger. "Sorry, sorry." He said in a rush, forget embarrassment, he wanted those eyes off of him. "I have decided on a wonderfully effective way to solve both my problems with you! Isn't that great, Jon? A way to punish you for speaking out of turn and to give you a permanent reminder of what you are now." The smile that grew on Ramsay's face scared Jon badly.

Ramsay merely glanced at the men and they seemed to know what he wanted. They lunged at Jon, who screamed and tried to fight them. He was out of breath, out of energy and had only Stark stubbornness to support him. It was a pitiful sight really and they easily had Jon spread upon the ground. He was flat on his stomach, arms forced straight over his head and he feared rape. "NO! Please, not that!" Shame flooded his face, his voice was high pitched in panic. The hateful laughter was back and then Ramsay was on top of him. Rubbing his face in Jon's hair till the boy shuddered and whimpered. Just waiting in humiliation and fear to hear Ramsay taking down his breeches. "Don't worry, my little wolf. There will be plenty of time for that kind of fun later. Though you are very pretty. Look at this lovely hair, so dark, thick and long. It will make a good leash for you." Jon growled when Ramsay yanked his hair back in a fist. "Ooohhh, are you being bad, baring your teeth at your master!" He taunted Jon then released his hair and stood up.

Jon sighed with relief but still couldn't move his splayed limbs. Ramsay pulled something from his pocket then knelt down between his splayed arms. Right in front of Jon's head. Which was painfully lifted by his hair. "Open your mouth so I can gag you or I will shatter every tooth in your pretty mouth." Peering into those nightmare eyes, Jon slowly opened his mouth, but glared through his fear and compliance. Ramsay shoved a cloth into Jon's mouth, so every sound was muffled. "Good wolf. You are learning. I am pleased. Now for your punishment and lesson. I want a wolf, a tamed thing, not Lord Bastard Jon Snow. That boy is a mess, he is prideful, arrogant and entitled. My wolf will be humble, he will be timid and desperate to show his loyalty, his obedience to me. Maybe it will help you to understand what I want if you can just SEE it. So I am going to turn your hands into paws. Then do the same with your feet. Wolves don't have hands and feet, do they? They don't stand and walk, do they? Of course not. By your muffled sounds, I can tell that you agree with me."

When Ramsay began to break Jon's hands, putting shattered bones into new positions, Jon screamed through the gag. He howled like a broken wolf.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay delivers a very harsh punishment then offers a mercy. Jon is overcome by fatigue, pain and terror. He submits and allows himself to be taken away.

Ramsay finished changing the bone structure of Jon's hands. Then he bound them tightly with rags, wrapped over and over until they looked like large paws. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it, pet?" Ramsay asked lightly as Jon cried in silent agony. He tried to wail through the muzzle, to plead with his eyes. With a small grin, Ramsay said to Damon, "Flip my boy over, let him sit up. We can let him have a small rest. With ease, Damon sat the boy up. Jon shuddered and whined loudly. After getting out a small flask of water, Ramsay took out Jon's gag. "No yelling, no cursing. I want to hear respect and submission. Is that too big of a word? Probably. Sorry, Jon. I want you to remember how afraid you should be of me. And be very, very careful to use only good words."

Jon couldn't help but stiffen at the tone of addressing someone stupid. This time he held his tongue. The pain was overwhelming, the thought of Ramsay doing this to his feet as well is pure icy chaos in his head. Ramsay tipped the flask allowing Jon to drink. He allowed him about a third of the flask before pulling it away. "What do you say to me?" Ramsay prompted and Jon responded quickly. "Thank you." "Not exactly what I would want to hear, but close enough. You will learn." Stifling a sob, Jon did not dare to move or speak, but he saw Ramsay looking at his feet. "Please! Please, not my feet too! I will never, ever walk unless you tell me too. I swear it! I promise it! Ramsay, I am begging you! Mercy, please! I understand now. I do and I won't try and run. I..I am your....w..wolf...a pet wolf. Just your pet. Please, not my feet. I will do anything you want, please."

Raising an eyebrow, Ramsay asked, "Are you very sorry for being disrespectful?" Jon nodded frantically and babbled. "I am sorry, truly sorry. Please forgive me, I won't be disrespectful again." With a look full of fake compassion, Ramsay gave his forgiveness and Jon stayed still when Ramsay played with his long hair. "This is your first night after all, I suppose I can show mercy this time. Prove to me you mean to be my devoted, loving wolf, kiss my boots."  Thinking of his feet, he needs his feet for an escape, he NEEDS his feet to be feet! Instantly, Jon lowered himself to those filthy boots. Suppressing his disgust, Jon sunk his lips onto cold leather, under layers of mud and blood. He kissed both boots several times until Ramsay told him he could stop. Jon wanted so badly to wipe the filth off his lips but it might set off Ramsay. The last thing he wanted was to give that sick bastard another reason to hurt him.

"Very good, Jon. I think it's time for you to see your new home. I expect you to behave for me, Jon. No trying to to be sneaky or bad. Or it's your feet. And I will make it twice as bad and three times slower." Jon did not dare attempt to stand or speak. It was like all the fight had just leaked out of him. He felt weak, helpless and scared. Imagine being able to crawl into a hole and sleep a thousand years, think of anything else. Think of anything but of what is happening. Do not pay attention to how crawling is causing agony to his knees and elbows. His hands are balls of pure sheer fire. There is no way to use them to crawl. Instead, Jon uses his elbows and arms to pull himself along. He is whining, whimpering, unable to stop it. After just a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Ramsay called a halt. Looking down at his pet with mock sympathy, he spoke, his voice sweet and full of malice.

"My poor little wolf! It is so hard for you, you are much too slow for me. If you promise to behave like a good little pup, Damon will carry you." In a hoarse, barely there voice, Jon promised. He felt so small, like a damned child when the large man lifted him. Cradled in the giant arms, Jon could feel his face burning. "Is something wrong, wolf?" Ramsay inquired, seeing Jon's distress. "No. No, nothing wrong. Thank you, thank you, I am grateful." Jon assured him, a tremble in his words, that he can no longer control. His fear was apparent and it made him feel sick. It made the men laugh and Ramsay to give a gentle pet to his cheek.  "Good boy. How fast you seem to be learning suddenly. I am pleased with you. Now can you stay very quiet? I want no more words or sounds from you without permission. Or the gag goes back in and then I flay you when we get home."

Jon stifled another sob and nodded. Even the tone Ramsay uses to talk to him, like a dog, or a stupid child couldn't make Jon angry. He was too sore, too tired and scared. Even thinking was too hard. Still as he could be, silent as he could be, Jon curled up in Damon's arms, eyes shut tight. He stayed that way even when painfully jostled about, until Ramsay tapped his face. Jon's eyes flew open and he stared into those crazy eyes. "We are home, little wolf. Welcome to the Dreadfort, pet."


	4. The Kennels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Jon an option of where to live. Jon meets Ben and his new living quarters.

Damon put Jon down, who remained on his knees, not daring to speak or move. It was a dreary place, a haunted place to be sure and it made Jon shiver. Ramsay grabbed Jon's hair and gave it a little shake. "Are you paying attention to your master, Jon? I believe I deserve all your attention." "Sorry, yes, I am paying attention to you." Jon spoke fast, his voice hoarse with fear for his feet. "Good. Now I want you to look right where I am pointing. Tell me what you see." With a suddenly very tight throat, Jon whispered, "It is a door, all black and it goes down...its the door to your dungeons." With an exaggerated cheeriness Ramsay praised him. "Very good, Jon. That leads to my lovely dungeon. I have so many wonderful toys down there and my boys are always eager to help me with my work." Ramsay moved Jon's head to look another direction. "Again, what do you see?" Swallowing, Jon said, "A dog kennel." "That's right. My special bitches all live in there, my kennel master takes care of them. Now, I am going to ask you a question. I want you to answer fast. Do you want to go to my dungeon or live in my kennels?"

I WANT TO GO HOME! The scream was only in his head, his mouth had a far safer answer. "The kennels." Ramsay smirked and played with Jon's hair for a moment. "A very good choice, wolf. I want you to crawl to the kennels and meet Ben." Jon nodded and began to move but Ramsay did not release his hair. Instead he used it as a leash and Jon found himself struggling to crawl without hitting his hands. Whining and yelping the whole way, he was nearly dragged by Ramsay's rapid pace. "Pet, you are going to have to work on your crawling. It is too slow and clumsy, I shall have Ben give you lessons." Maybe you shouldn't have broken my hands then, Jon thought angrily, but stayed silent. He wanted to give Ramsay no further reason to injure him. This wasn't a man who would just beat him, this man would break his bones and flay his skin. Jon has no idea how to handle him yet, until he does, safest to be silent. To comply for now, wait for the right chance for escape.

Ramsay finally stopped walking and Jon slumped next to him, panting. With a hard kick Ramsay accused his dog of being lazy, to kneel up like a good boy. Struggling, Jon managed to get up on his knees, head down. A worn leather pair of boots were in front of him, but Jon dared not look any further. "I got myself a pet wolf, Ben. He is wild, I found him in the woods and hunted him down. Decided he was so pretty, he deserved to be pet instead of prey. But he is very simple and still a fierce thing. My Jon needs taming and training. I am sure you can teach him the basics. Do you have an empty cage and a nice collar for him?" Better than the dungeons, Jon consoled himself as the older man assured this crazy boy he had room for one more. Ramsay gave his wolf a final pat on the head and said, "I am sorry we can't spend more time right now, but I will be missed soon. My father will send spies to see where I am and I don't want him to know about you yet. Not till he comes home. Then I will tell him about you. So you can stay here with Ben and meet my girls."

The kennel master grabbed his hair as soon as Ramsay released it. "I know what you are thinking. If you even move a single muscle without my permission, I'll beat you senseless." Jon gave a tiny frustrated growl as it was just what he was thinking. If Ramsay and those other men left, it would just be one he had to get away from. Clearly, it won't be that easy and Jon stayed still. "Now, crawl into that kennel as fast as you can." Ben sighed with frustration over the broken hands that made it difficult. "I shall have the maester give me better padding for those paws until they heal." Jon wanted to say that they were hands, but didn't bother. The hounds barked and howled until Ben yelled a command for silence. "They are always agitated when a new bitch comes in." He grumbled, making Jon stiffen with anger. "Here we are, a nice clean cage for Ramsay's wolf pup." A flurry of hard kicks made Jon scurry into the cage. As Ben slammed it shut, locking it, Jon dared to glare at the man. "My father is Lord Stark. Warden of the North. Do you know what he will do to you all for this?" Snorting, Ben looked down with cruel amusement. "He will never know you are living here. And if Ramsay loses interest in you or you prove to difficult to train, you won't be alive here long." Ben walked away and Jon curled up in a corner trying to not cry. To not lose hope.


	5. Accept What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is under Ben's control now and he has trouble trying to train into a Wolf. He finds himself wishing for Ramsay to return.

Jon sat up the best he could, cradling his hands in the cage. Already, he was trying to craft an escape, a way out. Frustration built along with fear, he had no way of using his hands. He would not be able to fight back and if he is caught...Ramsay will crush his feet. There had to be a way, he just must stay calm until it presents itself. Don't give up hope, don't lose faith, I can get out of this. He tries to stop a whine of pain and hears footsteps approaching.

Ben leaned over the cage and asked, "Are you going to behave for me? I have water if you can be a good wolf." Jon wanted to scream, to curse out instead he nodded. Without water and food, he can never be strong enough to escape. "Good boy. Stay." Unlocking the padlock, Ben swung the rusty cage door open. Jon wanted to bolt out but just stared up at Ben coldly but waiting. "Crawl out slowly, boy. I see that attitude of yours. Unless you want a strapping, you'd best lose it."

Jon crawled very carefully and slow to appease Ben. He desperately wanted out of this fucking cage. If groveling does it, so be it. A large boot suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Stay." Lowering his face so his anger doesn't show, Jon went still. The boot moved and a small bowl of water appeared. Jon reached for the water hoping to use his arms and the boot smashed into his face. Clutching his mouth, blood spilling, Jon then felt a thick belt lick harshly on his back. "Wolves don't use anything but their tongues to drink. Try again, pup."

With a half growl, half whine, Jon inched toward the water again. This time, turning red with shame, he licked at the water. "Better. Pretty soon, this will all seem very normal to you, boy. Don't worry, Ben will see that Ramsay has his proper little pet." The loathsome man grinned and gave the pet a rough tousle on his hair. It took all his willpower for Jon to not bite at him. When Ben informed Jon that he will eat with the dogs when they do, he kept his temper. Even as Ben began to teach Jon some basic commands, he tried to obey. It was difficult without any hands and Ben was irritated by this.

"Useless, utterly fucking waste of a pet." Ben grumbled after Jon was kicked for the fifth time. It took too long for Jon to crawl, it took even longer for him to balance into a sit position. His hands throbbed and Jon snapped. "I can't help that Ramsay broke my hands!" Hell came down with a fury on Jon in an instant. Ben beat the boy until he broke skin and the wolf had screamed himself hoarse. Once Jon was reduced to a tiny ball of broken flesh, Ben stopped. 

"You have anything further to say to me, WOLF? Huh? Want to bark at me again, little bitch?" Whimpering in pain, Jon shook his head and bit back the automatic apology. "Animals don't speak, Wolf. That is what you are, so since you can't talk, must be barking. You don't EVER bark at me, you stupid puppy. Hear me?" Jon shrunk under the menacing strap as Ben leaned over him. Nodding frantically, Jon sobbed just wanting this to all end. To not be hit anymore. "Now you figure out how to apologize as a doggie for me. Think fast, Wolf. I am out of patience with you."

Trying to think past his pain, Jon inched forward and put his lips against Ben's boots. "That is a very good try, I won't punish you for it. But that is an apology or greeting for your Master. For me, you do just like the dogs, Wolf. You turn over onto your back, giving me your exposed belly. Then if I accept this, you may lick my hand or boots for forgiveness." Jon winced at the humiliation but couldn't take anymore pain tonight. He was just too beaten down and wanted to sleep forever. Tomorrow I can think better, find a way out.

Jon turned onto his stomach, whimpering. Ben crouched down slowly and then put his large hand onto the boy's stomach. Trying not to squirm away, Jon pants in growing panic. "Good boy. Calm down, I accept your submissive apology." Ben soothed Jon gruffly then moved his hand in front of Jon's face. It took the boy a minute then he gratefully gave it a small lick. Shame and relief made Jon's face taut with stress. For some reason misery makes the boy even prettier. Ben grinned and hoped Ramsay would allow others to share the Wolf's body around.

When Ramsay came into view, Jon actually felt relief. He wanted away from the kennel master badly. The man started trying to touch Jon and he was trying to keep himself from fighting it. He was gearing to resist and do anything possible to keep Ben from raping him. So when Ramsay started towards the kennel area, he began to smirk. Here came Jon, dragging himself, his poor paws too broken for use. Ramsay's little wolf pup was crying, he was covered in bruises and cuts from a strap. Whimpering, no longer caring about humiliation, Jon inched his way to Ramsay. Laying his lips upon the filthy boots, whining, shaking.

Smiling now, amused, Ramsay cooed at his pet. "Poor little Wolf. You did not have an easy time with Ben, did you? Did you at least try and learn or were you a bad boy?" Jon looked up at Ramsay, confused and scared. He glanced back at Ben, who stood directly behind him with his arms crossed. "Ah." Ramsay had followed his pet's glance and laughed. "You may speak to your Master, Wolf.  It is Ben's rule when you are with him never to speak like a human. With me, I will allow you to speak as long as you are respectful. See how merciful I can be, Wolf?"

Grateful, Jon nodded and timidly spoke. "Y..Yes Master. Thank you. I..I tried I swear but I made a mistake." For a second, Jon almost began to cry then composed himself. "Sorry Master. I spoke back to Ben so he beat me. I'll try harder, please don't take my feet, Master. I can do better." Jon was amazed these words poured out of him and he was groveling. Shivering like a real puppy, begging this sadistic piece of shit not to break his feet. If his father or Robb ever saw this, if they ever knew, shit if Theon knew, he would never let it go.


	6. A Beaten Down Mutt

Ramsay was utterly enchanted and thoroughly amused by his Wolf's distress. The boy shivered at Ramsay's boots, had come and even kissed the boots without being prompted. Here he had come, ready to force his new pet to his will and finds it was done for him. Part of him was very annoyed at this, he was really looking forward to it. On the other hand, better to have Jon like this when his father sees him. He had gone to meet his father halfway to tell him of a new pet. At the last second, Ramsay did not reveal the name. He wanted to make sure his father could not return Jon, so he simply said he would show him. Roose was on his way any second, best that he see Jon is already halfway to being an animal now. Between the injuries and Jon's demeanor, Roose will chastise Ramsay but not take away his new toy.

"It seems that Ben already punished you, Wolf. You are forgiven, you are new after all." Jon cringed at the kind tone, expecting a trick but he still said, "Thank you Master." Just then a soft voice came from just behind Ramsay. "Is this a joke? If so it is in very poor taste. Explain yourself, bastard." Jon gasped at hearing the voice and Ramsay simply turned to face his father. "It is not a joke. This is the pet I told you about. I took an unwanted wild wolf I found in the forest." A resounding slap and Ramsay's right cheek burned red. "The bastard of Ned Stark. You knew damn well who he was." Ramsay glared defiantly at his father but dared not speak. Roose stared down at the cringing boy that quietly sobbed. He was covered in stripes and blood. There was something very wrong with the padding covered hands too.

If it had been just before Ben had beat him, before Jon had groveled and been forgiven, he would have begged Roose for help. Now Jon was just humiliated to be seen by the man like this. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes. Besides, Jon knew there was no way that Roose would risk his standing with Ned. If he brought Jon back in this condition, Ned would want Ramsay's head and probably banish Roose. So Jon remained silent and still. The only thing that could come from asking Roose's help, was a terrible punishment at Ramsay's hands. Even as Roose moved closer and stared down at him, Jon huddled. "I want the maester to see him in the morning. If you intend to keep him, at least try not to mangle him too badly. If he ever runs and the Starks find him, I will slay you myself. Make sure he is taught well or kill him and save us the trouble."

"He is already groveling, too scared to even look at you. He isn't even trying to beg your help to escape me. My Wolf will be obedient and loyal. Won't you, Wolf?" "Yes Master." Jon's answer was clear but he still did not move or open his eyes. "See father? Timid already and I have only had him for a few hours. Ben and the boys will help me when I need it." Ramsay snapped his fingers and said in a cold voice, "Wolf, come." Jon gave a small whimper but he did not dare disobey. He inched forward until he was before those boots again. Hoping to make Ramsay lose that cold tone that bespoke of pain, Jon kissed the right boot. "Good boy." Ramsay sounded pleased again and Roose simply sighed. "Make sure his hands are looked at in the morning, Ramsay." Roose turned and walked away, leaving his son to heave a silent sigh of relief. It went much better than expected.

Ramsay crouched down and started to play with Jon's hair. "I was going to have so much fun taming you tonight, I thought. Hearing you scream for mercy, submitting all covered in blood." He felt Jon tense and the boy almost spoke till Ramsay yanked his hair. "Hush. I am not done yet. I was going to do that but I didn't expect you to be such a good Wolf. Since you have been such a nice boy for me, I am going to be gentle with you tonight. My new pretty pet deserves a little kindness." Jon peeked up at Ramsay's eyes, they were so nice again, like earlier when he first met him. "A trick, please, don't trick me. I was good, you said I was good, Master." Jon found himself pleading, babbling and hated himself for it. But he just couldn't take anymore pain in one night. "I do enjoy my tricks and games, Wolf. Tonight though, if you can remain a very good boy, I won't be cruel. You want me to be kind, don't you Wolf?" Nodding frantically, Jon agreed. 

"Good. Just to show me how obedient you are, I want you to suck my cock." Jon stared up at Ramsay and thought he heard wrong. "Wolf? I gave you an order. Follow it and afterwards I am going to let you have some kindness." It was a trick after all and Jon thought, I can't do it and Ramsay knows it.


	7. A Reward To Cry For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets his reward. And then some.

Jon just stared at Ramsay in shock for a moment then whispered, "Please. Don't please." His eyes were so sorrowful and full of something that needs breaking,it made Ramsay nearly came in his breeches. "Come here and suck my cock, Wolf." The voice was not the forceful authority of Ben, this was worse. This voice promised pain beyond his limits of thought and Jon flinched, whimpering. He knew begging would not work, it just made Ramsay hurt him worse. There was no point in trying to get away, Ben and the boys were two feet away. Plus with broken hands, he could not fight or even crawl fast. Hanging his head, Jon moved to where Ramsay was pulling out his hard cock. Gagging instantly at the sight of it, Jon cowered back till Ramsay grabbed his hair.  "No, you are being such a good boy, Wolf. I am going to help you, so you can show me what an obedient pet you are." Jon was dragged closer and Ramsay yanked Jon's head backwards so he could see those eyes. "One single tooth, if I feel a single tooth on me, I will remove some of them. Do you understand me, Wolf?" The menace in the voice and the deadly eyes made Jon nearly pant in hysteria. "Y..Yes Master. No teeth, I won't bite." Ramsay began to push Jon's head forward again and Jon wondered wildly how he could do this?

 Jon opened his mouth and that is when a crow began to caw loudly, then joined by more. He let the sound fill him as the flesh filled his mouth. Obeying the commands while Jon left with the crows. Sitting on a branch of a twisted tree, all of the birds so high up, watching. Observing but detached from it all, ruffling their feathers. Cawing with the birds while his mouth and throat were bruised, not feeling it up in the tree. Ramsay commanded his Wolf to swallow and Jon didn't have to gag and force it down because he was cawing with the crows, just watching. When the crows left and Jon was sobbing at Ramsay's feet, something terrible dripping from his lips, his Master seemed pleased. "Very good boy, Wolf. I do believe you are my obedient little pup. So tonight you shall have mercy and kindness." This made Jon sob harder and begin to kiss Ramsay's boots, then lay his forehead on a boot. "Thank you Master." His voice was filled with relief, gratitude. He has tried so hard to learn, to behave. That is all Jon wants is a small break from this hellish training that is twisting his mind and body.  Ramsay tousled his pet's hair and smiled. "I am going to let you come inside my home and eat supper at my feet. It will be much warmer than out here, a nice little reward for such a good puppy."

Ramsay had Ben give Jon another once over with some soap and water, rinse out his mouth. He wrapped a thick dog collar on that slender neck that clearly marked him. A fur pelt was found to wrap him in and they wrapped his feet and hands as well. Jon turned red with humiliation as Ramsay dressed him like a child. His Master looked up and caught the mutinous and embarrassed look on his face.  Jon tried to go blank fast but Ramsay didn't let it go. "Wolf, are you displeased about something? Do you have an opinion on your lovely furs?" Unable to rip away from that piercing gaze, Jon whimpered. "No Master. Sorry, Master."  As he cringed back, Ramsay's hand came fast and latched onto his chin, fingers digging painfully. The voice was so soft as if he were speaking to his lover. Jon watched as Ramsay came closer each word clearly said. He was positive that Ramsay was going to bite his face.  "Wolf, you have shown me that you will always obey me, that you are truly mine. I am giving you a very nice reward for that. You must be perfect at this dinner, my obedient little Wolf or I will think you lied to me. You don't want to know what I do to liars, pet. I would have to make very sure that you would never tell a lie again. Even it that meant I had to cut out your tongue. But you are my obedient pet. You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Wolf?" Jon filled with ice at the thought and whispered, "I am your good pet, Master. I will be perfect."

Roose was sitting at the table, already raising a spoonful of stew to his mouth. He didn't bother to wait for his bastard who was always late. Ramsay entered the room and next to him was a crawling boy. The spoon fell back into the bread bowl, splattering stew on the table. "You cannot even think this is a funny joke, Ramsay. Stop parading your freakish pet and put him away before the stew is cold." Ramsay kept coming to his chair. "Sorry father, but he was so very well behaved I wanted to give him a treat. Letting him get warm and eat a full meal was a reward. Don't worry, he won't bark or bite. You won't even know he is here." Roose sighed, irritated, but said nothing as Ramsay sat down and Jon knelt next to him. He watched with pale emotionless eyes as Ramsay filled a bowl of hot stew and placed it before the half starved pet. Jon used his forearms to brace himself. It felt disgusting to dip his face into stew but he was so hungry. Without too much shame, he ate all the stew and licked the bowl clean. Ramsay lowered down a bowl of cold water and Jon lapped the bow dry. Then he slumped against Ramsay's chair, trying not to fall asleep. The crackling fire was warming his flesh,even as the cold stone floor sapped it away. He listened to the two speak above him, not really hearing the words. None of it mattered and the only thin keeping Jon awake was the throbbing of his hands.

When Ramsay reached down and started to play with Jon's hair, he flinched, but then stayed still. Ramsay gave a small hard tug then petted him as if he were dog. A small whimper and Jon settled. "Why he is in here, might as well take him to Qyburn as soon as you are done eating, Ramsay." Roose said softly and Jon shuddered. He and Robb always made fun of this pale tall Lord, Theon used to come up with brilliant jokes about him. Dubbed him the Leech Lord and if they only knew how scary he could be. Look at his son, what he allows to happen? When Ramsay told Wolf to heel, Jon moved fast. He wanted to be away from Roose and there was no problem until they reached the stairs. Clutching his broken hands to his chest, Jon spoke. "Master, I can't. How can I climb stairs like this?" He spoke while staring at Ramsay's boots, waiting for pain. "You are right, Wolf. I should have thought of it. I am going to allow you to stand while you use stairs and that is the only time you should be walking. Understand?" Nodding, Jon gratefully responded. "Thank you, Master." Standing felt strange after spending so long on the ground. Jon felt dizzy, too exposed and high, he can see so much more up here. Like the flayed man banners, Roose staring up with those dead eyes,examining him like meat. Ramsay ordered to go up the stairs and Jon began to climb shakily. His Master grabbed his arm to steady him and cooed at him. "Poor Wolf, it is harder to use your feet, I know. Reach the top and you can crawl again. Such a good boy, here is another surprise. You get your hands treated and since you are so good on your first day, you may have relief for your pain."

Jon thanked Ramsay brokenly and tried to ignore the tears scalding his red cheeks. He is being kind, accept it, don't fuck this up with your stupid emotions. Don't think of my father, or Robb or Theon, don't think of what they would think of Jon now? Do not think of Cat, who despises him, how she would smirk. Maybe her hatred wasn't about his mother, maybe she saw this inside of him all this time?  That woman knew this crawling, sobbing, cock sucking thing was waiting all along. Cat would not want her family to be stained with such a thing. He tried to banish these thoughts, stop hurting yourself, Ramsay isn't hurting you. Be content with that and stop this! So Wolf entered Qyburn's rooms with his Master, heeling nicely. Stopping when his Master did, Jon didn't even look around, just down, waiting. He was surprised when his Master hooked hands under his arm pits and yanked him upwards.

As if Jon couldn't stand on his own, Ramsay dragged him and hoisted him onto an examination table.  "Wolf, show Qyburn your hands." Trembling, he lifted his wrapped hands up and watched the creepy old man unwrap them. Ramsay stroked his hair when Wolf whimpered. "Stay calm and still, pet. He is going to look at your hands, I will make sure he gives you milk of the poppy before he does his work." Qyburn looked at the blackened, strange lumped hands, the gray crushed fingers and tutted. "Ramsay, I don't think I can save these. The fingers have to be removed at the very least. I might be able to save the hands themselves." "Save the hands if you can then. Now give my good boy something to stop the hurt. He has deserved this little reward." Qyburn brought the small bottle of liquid to Jon's mouth. "Consider yourself very lucky, boy. The last surgery Ramsay had me perform on a pet of his, the screaming went on till the girl's vocal chords gave out."  In a hoarse voice, after Jon swallowed the cold bitter liquid, "Th..Thank you Master."

When the pain did come, it really wasn't Jon's anymore. He was sitting outside with the crows on the tree, but on a tree in the Godswood. Jon never felt Ramsay touching his hair nor did he see the sharp instruments. Qyburn's eyes glittering with pleasure as he removed pieces of the pale broken boy. He didn't hear the conversation between Ramsay and the creepy man cracking his pulpy hands.  It did not matter to a crow that they were taking hands and making them paws. Crows have no use for paws anyway, that was just silly. Jon tried to laugh over it but he just sobbed and Ramsay cooed to his pet. "Shh...rest and be easy. You don't need those fingers, now you can be a real Wolf. My lovely obedient little Wolf." I could never be a Stark, but I can be their namesake Wolf, Jon thought dazed as he sunk into darkness and nothing.


	8. Wolf In Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a reprieve during a long recovery and is kept hidden away. When it is time to return to the kennel cage and hear some devastating news, he does not take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. i will update again soon, promise!!!

THEY CUT OFF MY FINGERS ALL OF THEM, THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE HANDS OH GODS IT CAN'T BE REAL WHERE ARE MY HANDS?

This is all Jon could think with any clarity for the next three to four days. Luckily, Roose had decreed that since Ned was hunting everywhere for his son, he should be hidden. Jon lay in a small room in the back of the kennels. It was full of straw on one side for his chamber pot needs which humiliated him. The other side was full of old moth eaten furs, a small comfort for his recovery.

Qyburn had cautioned that for the next few weeks, Jon must be well fed, hydrated, warmed and given some medication. The pain from the surgery would be so intense that it could weaken Jon into a bad state. Ramsay wanted Jon's mind and willpower weakened, not his body. A withered wolf is not fun, cannot hunt or even play a good game of catch. No he wanted a healthy pup that could do anything Ramsay wished him to do.

The maester also wrote up directions on how to make proper mitts for those new paws. They could not be used until the swelling and extreme tenderness is gone, it gives Ben plenty of time to craft them. Ramsay was looking forward to seeing his pet in his new fitted paws, crawling around. So Ramsay made sure that Jon received his milk of the poppy and soup still hot from the kitchens. He spoon feds Jon himself and the groaning dazed boy lets him. When Ramsay visits he is always welcome by Jon now, the boy otherwise only sees Ben.

The kennel master comes to change the disgusting straw pile twice a day. He sneers at the dazed and sobbing boy lecturing him on being such a baby. Ben tells Jon he must get used to it, accept that he is just a wolf now. Just Ramsay Bolton's new pet and he should be grateful his Master has been so kind and merciful to him. Jon wants to ask how removing his hands was merciful but he didn't want Ben to hurt him. So Jon just keeps his head lowered and waits for Ben to leave.

Ramsay brings clean fresh water and warm food. He is soft voiced and kind, petting Jon's head. Stroking his hair, his back and offering sympathy for his pet's pain. Even though part of Jon warns not to fall for this nicer Ramsay, he knows where that leads, part of him needs it. Needs someone to care, someone to comfort him. It was something Jon always had wanted and needed, never receiving it. This boy might be a monster, a terrible crazy nightmare, but he was someone who can give comfort.

Someone who at least acted as if they truly cared for Jon. So he would lean into Ramsay's warm bulk and sink under the hands that stroked his shivering flesh. "My little wolf, I know it hurts terribly but if you can be good for me, I'll let you have milk of the poppy soon." Ramsay would softly say as Jon sweated and tears poured, almost vomiting from the pain. "Yes, I can be good, please. Master, I will be a good wolf." Jon babbles back almost incoherently. Ramsay would make Jon kiss him, duel with tongues and then sharp teeth would sink down. Jon would cry out as his lip or tongue bled but he didn't dare pull away.One time Ramsay made Jon use his mouth and swallow every drop before he gave him his medication.

Jon has learned to anticipate Ramsay's visits and kneel waiting. Holding his strange wrapped hands, he refused to think of them as anything but hands yet. Head down but eyes peeking up, silent and desperate. As soon as Ramsay would get close enough, Jon would kiss his boots then rub his head on the thick legs. Chuckling at this Ramsay would soothe his newly affectionate pet and care for him. And play his little pet with offering relief from pain for complete submission. This went well for Ramsay and even Ben was impressed. Jon rarely spoke, only if Ramsay asked him a question. Then Jon started to heal and Ramsay brought him some devastating news.

When Ramsay had come in the little room with such a wonderful smile, wolf should have worried. Jon has recently been thinking of himself as wolf. It scares Jon and he refuses to think of why. This news hurt so badly that Jon had to let the wolf part of him take over because the pain was too much. Such a loss of hope and black despair was filling him up. "I have some very good news to tell you! As of today you may go back to your regular cage in the kennels! Qyburn says you are healed enough and strong enough to return to your regular place. And you are not to do any chores for Ben for another two weeks."

Going back to a damp cold cage was not appealing nor was being under Ben's control but that is not what truly rocked Jon. No, it was the next part Ramsay said with such a happy air about him. "Father agrees with you returning to the kennel and says you can even come outside on our lands. Only on our property of course, Wolf. Ned Stark couldn't find his little bastard and gave up. He has left Winterfell to become Hand of the King. We both know that Lady Stark won't allow Robb or Theon to look for you very long if at all. They will try for a bit perhaps but she will reign them in,  I am sure of it. That woman truly hated your guts, didn't she? It is truly a good thing I found you, isn't it? I care for you don't I? No one wants Lord Jon Snow. But I will always want my good loyal Wolf, won't I?" Jon nodded but couldn't stop crying even as Ramsay kindly stroked his hair. "Tomorrow morning you shall return to the kennels, sweet pet."

Laying among the furs, blanketed in the darkness, Jon tried to sleep. He has grown used to the silence and solitude. Going back to Ben's strap, a cage and the barking, leaping dogs was not appealing. Jon was ignoring the real reason he was scared but it crept up anyway. By the early hours of morning Jon allowed the real questions to creep in. How do I live without hands? How can I defend myself, grab anything, do they expect me to use what is left of my hands as paws? What if they unwrap them, will they force me to look? I can't I cannot, I can't there is no way that I can look or use these things. Questions haunted him until morning and he heard muffled barking then footsteps.


	9. Paws And Jagged Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf must adjust to having paws and going back to his daily routines. Ramsay and Ben change their personalities.

The transition did not go very well for Jon.

To return to shivering on harsh straw that pokes into cuts turning into scars, ripping the scabs off. Even the barking and Ben's yelling was invasive, it cut through his ears into his brains, causing headaches. Jon struggled when the doctor came to the kennels and took the bandages off. Ramsay was there luckily, because Jon couldn't help screaming words, he had to, even if Ben beat him for it, he had to. "NO PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I CANNOT SEE IT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" In desperation, Wolf actually threatened to bite the old man before they got him under control. Ramsay grabbed Jon's face as Ben's strong arms were around him, constricting his breathing, squeezing his ribs.  "Bad Wolf. No biting, hear me? You are going to stop this and let the doctor work. I am not going to tell you this again. If you bite or pull away at all, we are going to have the maester work on your feet next." 

To his shame which only dimly came through his terror, Jon felt piss dribble down his leg. Shaking violently Wolf begged his Master in a near whisper. "Master, please don't. I will be good, stay still..I..I won't bite. Good Wolf, please?" In his terror, Jon couldn't get out real sentences, not his feet, oh please no. Ramsay pierced through Jon's skull and wiped everything that wasn't Wolf away on a churning black oily sea of horror. "Are you my good boy now? Are you going to obey everything I say?" Wolf stared up, blinking away tears and gave a tiny nod. "Yes Master. A good boy." Ben kept hold of Jon but loosened his grip enough for the boy to breathe and still speak. Though he wasn't speaking right now, he was frozen in agony, whining and sobbing. Shutting his eyes tightly, Wolf felt the bandages slowly become lighter and lighter. Then he felt his flesh hit the air and Jon let out a mournful howl. "Oh hush now, Wolf. Let Qyburn check them and then we shall put on your new coverings." Ramsay pet Wolf's hair and Jon felt the doctor put some ointment on the tender flesh. This made him whimper and his Master would kiss his head as if in approval.

"These are looking very good. He can start to use them with the coverings a few times a day. Increase the amount he walks on them every day. It will pain him, you might need to use the drops still. Take the pads off and put on this ointment twice a day for the next three weeks. I will come see him again next week. If there is a problem bring him to me." Suddenly Ramsay's hand in Jon's hair yanked his hair hard and his voice felt like a blade against the throat. "You will open your eyes now, pet. You will look at your new paws before we cover them up. You will see them and know this is forever. That you are truly my pet, my Wolf, so open those pretty eyes. Remember what I promised to do if you don't obey me." With a wail of misery, Wolf opened his eyes. And Jon screamed because he did not recognize those lumps of flesh that used to be his hands. These weren't even palms, they were malformed, fleshy paws. Pink, black stitching in places and they weren't hands, they weren't, OH BY THE GODS WHERE ARE MY HANDS? THEY GAVE ME PAWS, HUMAN PAWS, OH GODS WHY?"

When Jon stopped screaming he found that he was being held by Ramsay. The Master seemed happy and somehow even calmed by Jon's torment. He was cooing at his pet and Wolf began to quietly sob into his chest, not wanting to see anymore. "Good boy, Wolf. I won't make you look again, you did so well." He stayed very still and silent while Qyburn put the cotton padded leather over those pieces of flesh. Wolf kept his face in Ramsay's chest the whole time and whined at the slightly painful and very strange feeling of these coverings. They made Wolf crawl but he was afraid to use the paws. It would hurt, he knew it would and was stalling until Ramsay gave him a kick. "What will happen in five seconds do you think?" So whining, Jon tried to put weight on the sore flesh and he could but it hurt. Crying out to his Master, Wolf begged to stop. Qyburn said that was enough so Ramsay told Wolf to kneel up. Thanking his Master, Wolf yanked himself backwards to let the foreign heavy sore flesh up. Qyburn gave him some drops and told Ramsay not to try having him use the paws again until the next day. Jon despaired of the next day and Wolf was so thankful it was over for tonight. 

Every day it was an exercise that Jon hated more than any other. Wolf would be ordered to use his paws while crawling, even though Wolf was learning how to move faster on his arms. Crying, he would use those hideous flesh paws to crawl, each day more often. If he moved slower than they wanted, he was punished. If it was Ben, then the strap would snap upon his flesh. If it was Damon, it was a whip slicing through his back and if it was his Master it was a steel toed boot into a tender spot. There was no mercy, Ramsay was determined that Wolf get used to the paws and learn to use them. Sometimes he would go out of balance and fall down, the fingers to brace him were gone. So was Wolf's confidence. Clumsily, he would crawl forth, trying to obey basic commands, while his flesh pulsed in agony. Invisible fingers tried to brace and Wolf's face hits the dirt. As the paws healed the itching came and Jon found it maddening. Wolf would bite and scratch at the coverings. If Ben or Ramsay saw it or saw signs of it, they beat him. It didn't matter, only stopping the damned itching mattered.

Another change seemed to happen. Ben became meaner than ever, always finding fault, a reason to strap Wolf. His chores almost doubled and Wolf was aching and sweating by the time he was done. It was a relief to see Ramsay coming to the kennels and Wolf found himself looking forward to the visits. To thinking of Ramsay when he was in his cage or laying in the dirt with sleeping dogs, finally getting a moment of rest and peace. Master has changed as well. He was kinder and allows Wolf to use his voice, in fact he told Wolf he likes his voice. So meek and soft and respectful. Jon still has trouble making any real sentences but the pet doesn't really care, as long as Ramsay can understand him. As long as it keeps his Master so nice. He pets Wolf and coos to him, then takes him for slow walks, encouraging him to use those paws. Kneeling down afterwards, Ramsay praises his pet, kissing him deeply. Wolf never pulls away from Ramsay's touch or kisses anymore, he welcomes them.

The next part is even better. His Master lets him come into the warm keep and eat dinner at his boots and chair. How much kinder could his Master ever be? He allows Wolf to have extra scraps after everyone is done. It is after dinner is over that Wolf doesn't like very much. This is when his Master will take him back into the cold air and over to the kennels. He looks at Ben, who then nods and goes for a nice walk with the rest of the dogs. Ramsay takes his creature towards the back where no one could see anything. Jon hate, loathes, hates, oh how much he hates this but Wolf dares not complain.  He uses his mouth on his Master, Ramsay's hands roughly playing in the thick black hair. Jon is with the crows by then and poor Wolf is left behind to gratefully choke on a cock. "Oh fuck, yes, good boy Wolf, good boy, take it all! Swallow it!" Ramsay cried out then stiffened in orgasm. Jon was glad he was flying high above trees and not trying not to gag at the horrid scalding thick liquid in his throat. Wolf swallowed it and then his Master pulls him close.

Now Ramsay holds him tightly but not to hurt, no as if to comfort. But his words are not comforting even though they are said so kindly. In such a soft velvet voice that entranced Wolf, fooled him into calmness. "I hope you will learn to love your paws. I already love them and you should want what I want, pet. Just think, it is right for you to have them, you are just a wolf, aren't you? A wolf needs paws, little puppy. Aren't you glad you are here with me instead of at home with your new paws? Here you are perfect for me, you have use to me and I already adore my wonderful Wolf. What would happen if you went back to Winterfell? Can you imagine the looks of revulsion and pity that they would try and fail to hide? Would they even hug you in relief or just back away? Just think of that look of satisfaction and disgust on Lady Stark's face. What could you do in Winterfell? You wouldn't even be able to feed yourself or bathe yourself, Wolf. Someone would always have to help you. Would you try and go to the Wall still? What could the Watch use a boy with no hands for? You are very lucky that you are safe here with me. No one here gives you disgusted or pity looks, do they? No, because they know you are a Wolf, my little pet, my own animal. It is natural for you to have paws and crawl here. Don't cry my sweet pet, I have you. Master has you, I have you." Ramsay nuzzles his pet then and Wolf curls into his embrace. Deep down a tiny ember flares and Jon growls but has been smothered for the moment. Because Wolf needs this mercy, this kindness.


	10. The Whipped Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf is unable to keep up with the changes piled onto him. He is accepting being a pet just as Ramsay decides to allow him some servant duties. A hunt is the last straw for the poor boy.

It seems that every time Wolf gets used to things, accepting of the way things are, it changes on him. Time is a tricky thing, Wolf no longer understands the concept of time except by his schedule and the sky. He learned to use his hated paws, he learned to know what to do to please others. Ben was very strict and loved to use his strap or a stick to beat Wolf at every slight infraction.

On the other hand when he felt the boy was obedient and acting exactly as he wanted him to, Ben would not hurt him. It was very rare that he ever praised Jon but Ben would give him the same touching the dogs received. Jon learned not to flinch when Ben roughly rubbed his head or back. Wolf acted like a beaten submissive dog that could actually understand human speak and it pleased Ben.

When the boys came around, Wolf would go away if he could. Into his cage, into a pile of sleeping fur, under an old table or behind Ben's chair. Sometimes they would drag him out or call until Ben got annoyed and kicked Wolf towards them. Careful not to do anything that would make Lord Ramsay take offense, they tormented the boy.

Jon learned to turn red and cry for them, it pleased the boys and kept things from getting worse. He has learned that most important lesson of all. Things can always be worse than they are. So he does any trick ordered of him, takes their insults and agrees with them if they wish him to. If they wish to hear his voice, he speaks softly and humbly. Even if they push his face into the mud with their boots to laugh at his dripping face and hair, Wolf is accepting of it. It pleases them.

Ramsay shows often and Wolf can sense when his Master is about to show now. A tingle goes down his spine, he tastes blood in his mouth and he whines. Wolf slinks very low forward and waits, if he had a tail it would be between his legs, slightly waving. For his Master, he is fearful, he is always grateful and tries to be very good. He crawls very well now, he behaves so well that Roose does not mind in inside more often now.

On occasion his Master lets him stand on shaky legs and take small steps holding onto Ramsay for support. These sessions made Wolf scared and dizzy, he would weep on his Master's arm and beg to stop. Laughing lightly at his silly pet, Ramsay would soothe him. "Its alright, little puppy. Master is here with you. I  know acting like a man is hard for you. But don't you want to spend more time with me? In order to spend more time inside, you need to be useful. You can clean my room, take care of my things."

There is no way for Wolf to explain to Ramsay that he cannot take anymore changes. He is used to what he must be, what he must do, he can't go through that all over again. All Wolf can do is nod timidly and lick Ramsay's fingers, show he will be good. It hurt like hell, it hurt as bad as a whip, as a blade, to learn to be human again. Now he must be both, Wolf had to be a bitch and he had to be a servant. As Jon feared would happen, it became too much and he slipped in small ways. The punishments were always so harsh and Wolf would beg to be allowed to try harder.

Ben announced another new thing and poor Wolf just started to sob. Staring at the boy in confusion, Ben huffed, "Well, what the hell is this? Its a hunt, you stupid mutt! You should want to be finally allowed on hunts with your Master. Have you become so weak that you afraid the prey might catch and eat you before Lord Ramsay takes it down?"

Wolf would have no answer if he were allowed to speak to Ben. For the first time, Wolf is glad that he isn't allowed to talk. Instead, he groveled before Ben's boots, licking at them, forcing his eyes dry. Jon has no way of telling Ben that hunting is just another thing for him to learn and remember. Another terrifying time period of being hurt for not knowing something.

It hurt his paws to try and move so fast, sweat pouring off his long ragged hair. Wolf managed to keep up with Ben, if not Ramsay. He was glad to only have to hear the dogs begin to attack the poor servant girl. If there was a reason for the human hunt, Wolf did not know it. The shock was on his face when he saw that they were chasing an actual person. Ramsay had laughed and the boys taunted him for it.

Ramsay allowed the dogs a few really good bites before he called them off. At Ben's command, Wolf sat silently while they all raped the girl. Afterwards, Ramsay flayed her, getting halfway done with her front before she died. Once Ramsay got the flesh he wanted, he allowed the dogs to rip her carcass apart and consume her. Wolf tried very hard not to vomit, not to do anything but stay very still and silent.

When his Master ordered him to lick the gore off him, Wolf nearly balked. It took all his willpower to approach and use his tongue to clean his Master's flesh. He was almost done when he lurched to the side and begin to vomit. Sneering at him, Ramsay called Wolf weak, told him he was a disappointment. All Wolf could do is nod in agreement as he continued to be sick in the leaves. And Jon seethed.


	11. Wolves Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns to hide himself well. Wolf learns to better his position.

Jon learned to stay hidden deeply. He learned to never, ever come forth enough to show in his eyes. To keep any negative emotion that wasn't fear or pain to stay buried way below the surface. Ramsay was very good at finding Jon and those eyes would get so much colder. It was terrifying and the very thought would make Jon get so much tinier, quieter. Ben also could tell, he could instantly sniff out any hint of Jon and then that belt came. Sometimes, when Jon has shown in Ben's presence, a club was brought forth. So he hid and waited.

Wolf learned to be a very good pup. A whimpering, cowering, very obedient creature that amused or disgusted all who saw him. He learned to be useful inside, to be silent and obedient inside the Lord's home. Ramsay had his pet learn to use his teeth to bring him items. After many failed tries with a few lost toes, Wolf has even learned to do more. Using just his mouth and paws, Jon can make Ramsay's bed, scrub a floor and set out his Master's clothing. He has learned how to keep Ramsay's boots shiny. He loved it when his Master let him work inside. It keeps him away from strict Ben and the increasingly aggressive Boys.

It is always nice and warm, the fur rugs so soft against his sore knees and paws. Even with padding on both his paws and knees, Wolf always aches. He does try to do every little thing to perfection so his Master will allow him to stay the night, maybe forever. Sometimes his Master speaks of this, in a lilting soft voice while rubbing under his pet's chin. That if he could be good enough, loyal enough, Wolf could earn a place in Ramsay's room. This has become Wolf's focus when things became too hard, too painful, too degrading. So Wolf nursed the bruises from Ben, tried to suffer the Boys and serve his Master the best he could.

A whistle from Ben brought Wolf scurrying towards him, head down but attentive. "You are wanted. Go straight to Lord Ramsay's rooms. Be fast and very silent. Don't you dare misbehave or I'll have your hide for it. Hear me, bitch?" Cringing low, Wolf nodded and began to crawl towards the pathway towards the keep. Most of the servants have seen him by now and most simply sidestep him, looking away fast. This is fine with him, he does not wish to be seen. A large pair of boots came into his vision and he knew them. A suffocating sense of terror hit him and he whimpered. "Where are you going, Wolf?" Damon's deep rumble made Wolf want to urinate in submissive fear.

He had to control himself, he couldn't go into the keep with piss stained breeches. That was kennel behavior, not house behavior. Keeping his head and body down to the ground, Wolf said, "M..Master sent for me. Ben said to go." Damon gave a cruel smile and teased, "Well then, hurry little Wolf whore, Master's finally gonna give you that fucking you need." As the large man walked away and he began to crawl again, he shook. Is that why Master has summoned him all on his own, during the day to the keep? It was a change, it was different and oh Gods. Jon was trying to struggle up, to surge forth and Wolf froze in a hallway in sheer terror.

It took some moments to get control again. Wolf cannot slip now, he cannot fail, not when he was close to his goal. He had to get away from Ben and those Boys before it got worse. Ben will never stop his ceaseless whipping and dissatisfaction with Wolf. Skinner and Damon have been increasingly forcing him to more depraved lengths. Soon they will try to rape him and will Ramsay blame him for it, not want him anymore? Better to have just one man raping him. Then he chided himself, this was his Master, he can do what he wants with his pet. How many times does Master have to teach him that? So Wolf went quickly and quietly to his Master's room.

"There you are, finally." Wolf kissed his Master's boots and apologized humbly for being so slow. Master told Wolf that he had a perfect way for him to make it up. And both Wolf and Jon knew what it would be. And then Jon was gone, he was flying so high, he went far away from Dreadfort. He left Wolf to listen to panting and soft words encouraging Wolf to tell him how much it hurt. Wolf bore the invasive pain and begged, crying, sometimes screaming. But he took it and while he did, Jon flew. When Jon returned to his shaking, hurting body, it was over. Ramsay was soothing him, licking away the tears and pressing against him, feeling every shudder. "Good boy, I am so pleased with you. Good Wolf."

Jon wanted to vomit to hear his threadbare, shattered voice speak. "M..Master, thank you. Grateful. I..I just..want to please you." Ramsay kissed the back of his neck then bit down, hard enough to draw blood. "You are having more trouble speaking. Perhaps you are in the kennels too much, pet. You may begin to sleep here at night. Starting tonight." Wolf sobbed and snuggled further into his Master, then submitted to show how grateful he was. He pleasured his Master and Jon flew away again. He hoped that Wolf's pain was worth sleeping inside. True, he only had to deal with Ramsay now. But that meant he would always be under his Master's astute and cold eyes. Jon knew if Ramsay found him sneaking about, it would not bear thinking of, the pain he would put him through.


	12. One Step Forward, Another Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay indeed finds Jon in the worst of ways. And the punishment is much more horrific than Wolf or Jon could have ever imagined.

Jon hides, Jon sleeps and mostly Jon flies with the crows. He peeks through Wolf's eyes and every time it is while Ramsay is not in the room. If Wolf is laying under the bed or in a corner resting after finishing his chores, sometimes Jon will emerge. It is never for long and Jon never sees any reason for him to want to come back into his skin anymore. But he still does because otherwise he fears he will fly so high and forget he was ever a human. But Wolf was not a human, not really, he was a creature, a dog, a bitch, a pet. With Jon visiting less and less, it is easy for Wolf to forget was it was like before Ramsay.

This was good, this was fine, it was safer that way. Ramsay was happy with his pet and hand fed him every night. He was so kind, he only ever hurt Wolf to correct mistakes. Even during his sexual games, if his Master accidentally tears him, he brings him right to the maester. He even allows his pet some painkiller for these visits. It is much better to sleep on a fur in front of a warm fireplace or on rare nights, even in his Master's bed. Usually, Wolf gets to lay in the soft warm bed for sex then his Master gives him a push out of the bed. "Go to your furs, pet. Go to sleep, good boy." Wolf never complains nor protests, he has become a good pet.

Then a servant girl had to be clumsy, she had to make a fatal error. She was balancing a tray of pastries, trying to rush and serve it before her fingers burned under the metal serving tray. The whole thing tipped and then flipped over. Warm mushy tarts exploded on Ramsay's fine clothing and the heavy tray glanced off Wolf's head. Roose was outraged and ordered men to bring the clumsy girl to the dungeons for some flaying later on. However, Ramsay begged to hunt the girl instead and Roose agreed.

As soon as the maester put a few stitches in Wolf's head where the tray split his flesh, they were off on a hunt. Qyburn had recommended that Ramsay let his pet rest, not hunt after a blow to the head. "In fact you should have someone keep eyes on him, makes sure he does not sleep for a few hours." Ramsay was too impatient to get hunting so he ignored the advice. "What a fool! Well, if you are hunting, you aren't sleeping, are you? However, you are hurt, so you are allowed to move at a slower speed. You may stop and rest for small moments if you need to." Wolf kissed his Master's boots in thanks and did try for a while to keep up.

Twice when Wolf felt dizzy, he stopped and rested. The second stop was longer than the first and he couldn't seem to catch up. Nor could he seem to find the right direction either. Just as Wolf was beginning to panic, he heard voices ahead of him a bit. It must be the boys or Ben, it certainly didn't sound like Ramsay. His befuddled mind ignored any confusion over the voices and his body crawled forward eagerly. Then he looked up to see two youths that were talking in the distance. He froze and panted softly, then crouched very low. Jon stared at Robb and Theon, only a matter of feet separated them. And Wolf.

"NO NO NO! DANGER, BAD! YOU LEAVE AND I WILL HIDE THEN FIND MASTER. IF HE SAW US WATCHING THEM, IF MASTER THOUGHT WE WOULD GO TO THEM! IF YOU COME OUT AND MASTER SEES YOU!!!

Jon couldn't go, he saw his only chance, he had to try. Fighting Wolf for every inch forward, Jon tried to get closer to the two youths, his friends and saviors! Except just as Jon was regaining his own vocal chords, he caught sight of his paws. That made his bellow die before it even began. So he stayed still and just watched them. He could not go back, he could never let them or Cat see his paws. What would he be at Winterfell now? A pathetic freak that was no longer just a bastard, but a useless freak as well. So he stayed still and quite, just watching his former brothers.

He watched as they finished their discussion and continued on their way before moving. When he wiped his tears away, Jon turned to try and find his way through the forest. He was just about to leave and allow Wolf control again when Ramsay was just there. As if he had been standing there the whole time. "Oh Jon, I really hoped you would stay away. Poor Wolf shouldn't have to suffer you any longer. You must be given a new type of reminder to stay away. To remain my lovely little Wolf at all times. Not be sneaky and go watch men as if you could ever be one."

 


	13. A Wolf Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay's punishment creates his permanent Wolf. A special visitor comes to the Boltons. While Wolf must stay in the kennels, the boys finally make their move.

He tried begging, screaming and none of it mattered. Ramsay dragged his pet by the collar all the way to the maester's room. Then kicked his pet in the stomach until he curled up weeping and gagging, unable to speak anymore. Unable to help it, Jon came forth and fought both Ramsay and Qyburn as they restrained him to the table. Tightly bound eventually, with some more wounds for the trouble, Jon's stomach pressed into hard wood.

He had his head facing towards his Master who was so angry, so very angry. "Jon, this is the last time we shall ever speak. I want my little Wolf back and you to die. If you refuse to go gracefully then you deserve this. So I am only giving my pet the mercy of letting him sleep through the worst of this. It isn't for you. I wish I had a way to keep you awake for every agonizing second. When you wake up, I will show you why you will never be here again. It will be the final time you ever will see anything."

Qyburn forced liquid into his mouth and Ramsay commanded, "Drink it. Or you can suffer this alteration awake." Jon swallowed and then sobbed until everything went black. When he woke up there was terrible pain and he screamed with it. More bitter liquid poured into his mouth and it all went away. This happened twice more. The next time Jon opened his eyes the pain was there but not as horrific. Something felt very wrong, heavy and tender where it shouldn't be. And something was ON him, he could feel it, this heavy wrongness and Wolf began to howl in panic.

There was Ramsay and he began to pet Wolf's hair while cooing at him. "Hush, it is alright. You are fine, soon you can have some more painkiller and maybe some soup with bread. First, I have had some special mirrors set up so I can show you something. Don't you want to see what a wonderful job Qyburn has done for me? Of course you do, pet. Here, you are going to go to your hands and knees, good boy. Slowly, I know it hurts, move very slow. I am helping you, calm down, there you go. Good boy. Now look up at the mirror in front of you. I am talking to you, Jon. Take a very good look at what I have done with my pet. I want everyone to know my Wolf is a real one. See?"

Jon screamed over and over at the terrible sight in the reflection. At the base of his spine there was a new lump of flesh, red and swollen. It went over the spine and then spilled out of his skin into a long thick bushy tail of a wolf. And Jon knew exactly who's fur tail he was wearing. Ramsay laughed and forced him to keep looking when Jon would have shut his eyes. "No, you look at your pretty new tail. It will never come off, Jon. Just like the paws they are permanent. Later on I might crop your ears too, maybe finish those last two paws finally. Or you can leave this very second. You can die and let Wolf never be troubled by you again. Look at the tail, think of what else I can do to you."

So with a last wail, Jon left. He flew high with the crows, he sailed across the sky and never went back. Wolf didn't like his tail, but after awhile it stopped bothering him. He simply never thought of it anymore. He didn't think of anything but his Master. Whenever Wolf heard or saw others that weren't of the Bolton estate, he hid away or ran. He wanted no one to see him, but Wolf couldn't remember why that was. If Roose had guests then Ramsay would either hide Wolf in his bedroom or send him to the kennels. Now that Wolf was so well behaved and acted just like the dogs, Ben was easier on him. Wolf would play with the other dogs, then scuttle about doing chores for Ben. He never spoke nor looked at Ben, he acted the hound.

The boys would all come running but Ben would keep a careful eye, reminding them to only play. Ben wouldn't allow them to truly hurt Wolf nor to do anything sexual to him. It was a visit from Robb Stark himself that put Wolf in the kennels this time. Ramsay was very high strung over this person, though Wolf couldn't understand why. "I want Wolf kept inside the kennels and only allow him outside at night. I don't want that fucking asshole to see him, Ben. Fuck this up and I swear I will flay you alive. Bad enough I have to watch my father have to follow this prick out to war, I won't have King fucking Robb stealing my pet too!" 

Ben had obeyed and Wolf was stuck inside doing chores while the other dogs were enjoying the sunny weather. So Wolf was thrilled when the moon was high and Ben finally allowed him outside. Wolf took huge breaths to savor the chilly fresh air and crawled about the soft grass. Ben had gone back inside but left the door open so he could hear Wolf. Then the man proceeded to sit in his chair and fall asleep. He never heard a drunk Alyn and Skinner stagger towards the now cringing Wolf. What drew him out of sleep was them screaming. He rushed out to see the two boys with their pants down and bleeding.

Wolf had blood all over his mouth and he was wild with panic. Eyes dilated and crouched, growling deeply, his paws scrabbling into the dirt. Skinner was rolling about around him, his hands covering a bloody cock. Alyn was backing up from the growling creature, holding a hand that was missing a thumb. Before Ben could do more than laugh, Ramsay came running up. He had been waiting for Robb and his men to go to sleep before coming to visit his pet. When he heard the boys screaming, he drew his knife and came running. He stopped in shock to see his injured men and Wolf growling, bloody.

"Wolf come here. What happened? Why did you hurt them?" Ramsay waited while his pet groveled low before him and told him what happened. "Master, they tried to...Skinner wanted me to use my mouth..Alyn tried to make me do it. I told them I can only pleasure Master." Ramsay smirked and gave his pet a nice tousle. "Good boy, Wolf. You always have my permission to bite anyone that dares such a thing. Skinner and Alyn, you have been warned. Next time, regardless of what Wolf bites off, you will be hunted by me directly afterwards. Come Wolf, let's go for a nice walk, I have missed you today." Eagerly, Wolf left the bloody men behind and followed his beloved Master.


End file.
